


broken bones

by byebyebabyblue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: A detailed description of Adam Taurus’s death





	broken bones

A  _crack_ and a  _splash._

 __Adam’s body splashed into the river. Blood leaking out and flowing into the stream. Somehow just somehow Adam was still alive but barely. “Ngh…” he groaned crawling his way out the the river.

Leaning against the rocks with his breaths taking his life away. The sting of the stab wounds and the blood in the stream. “It’s over” he thought as he watched the bloody river stream by. His hand on his wounds trying to relieve the pain somehow. His broken spine aching with pain as he shutted his eyes.

 

and fell asleep forever.

 

~~ ~~ ~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
